1. Field of the Invention
A timer is disclosed for monitoring or tracking the amount of time between the removal of a visually prominent timing-key from a base member and the return of the visually prominent timing-key to the base member. More particularly, a separation or interval timer utilized by a person needing to establish a desired time interval, such as a teacher, is presented that comprises a removable visually prominent timing-key mounted in a receiving base member. For a teacher""s common situation, when a student needs to leave a classroom for a known and/or limited period of time the student removes the visually prominent timing-key which activates the timing means, usually within the base member. Upon returning to the classroom the student replaces the visually prominent timing-key into the receiving member and the timing means is deactivated. The interval between leaving and returning is monitored by appropriate means associated with the subject device.
2. Description of the Background Art
For most likely as long as there have been students under a teacher""s care teachers have found it helpful, necessary, useful, required, or even mandated to monitor the length of time a student has left the classroom on whatever task, chore, or personal errand may be the justification for leaving the classroom. When a teacher has many students in a classroom it is often very difficult, inconvenient, or virtually impossible to monitor the period of time one or more students may be out of the classroom. Standard tracking attempts have consisted of placing the student on his/her honor as to time requirement, but often a student does not have a watch to track the time, and the teacher or student writing the exit time on a chalkboard or paper, but this requires notations such as the student""s name, the exit time, and the like for each student who leaves the classroom and such notations may not be practical for a busy teacher. Of course, there are students who intentionally extend the out-of-classroom time period as long as possible, and then some.
The foregoing information reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is discussed with the view toward discharging applicant""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that the tendered information does not teach or render obvious applicant""s claimed invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a timing device that permits a teacher or other user to establish how a student or like person has been out of a room.
Another object of the present invention is to furnish a timing device that functions automatically to track how long a person has been away from an identified location.
A further object of the present invention is to supply a timing device that displays how long a timing-key has been separated from a base member.
Still another object of the present invention is to disclose a timing device that includes a recall ability to present current and previously tracked time intervals.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to describe a method of monitoring the time a person has been away from a base location and in particular the temporary absence of a student from a classroom.
Disclosed is a timing device that comprises a base member, which in turn comprises; a housing, a timer mounted to the housing, a display connected to the timer, and a timing-key receiver attached to the housing and in communication with the timer and utilized in starting and stopping the timer. Additionally comprising the subject timer device is a visually prominent timing-key releasably mountable to the timing-key receiver and utilized in starting and stopping the timer. The timing key is easily seen and comprises a key body and a coupler attached to the key body which releasably mates with the timing-key receiver. The timer is preferably an electronic timer, but may be any suitable equivalent such as a mechanical timer. Usually, the display is an electronic visual display panel that utilizes standard visualization procedures such as LCD technology and the like.
The visually prominent timing-key may further comprise an indicator for presenting time information regarding a length of separation time. The time information indicator may be an electronic display, an auditory announcer, or a set of lights, wherein the lighting of a light within the set of lights indicates a given time period.
For the sake of record keeping, a printer for printing time information regarding a length of the separation time for the visually prominent timing-key from the timing-key receiver may be included. Also, input means may be included in the base member for entering identification codes for the users of the timing device.
To assist in the process of tracking the time a person is temporarily absent from a specific location, optionally included is a remote sensing system for verifying that the visually prominent timing-key reaches an intended destination. The remote sensing system comprises; a receiver in the base member for accepting information from a remote destination, a remote base member, a remote timing-key receiver mounted in the remote base member, and a transmission module mounted in the remote base member and in communication with the remote timing-key receiver for noting and relaying information to the receiver in the base member regarding mating of the visually prominent timing-key with the remote timing-key receiver.
The timing device just described is utilized in a method for tracking a time interval a user, frequently a student, has been away from a base location, usually a classroom, to an intended destination, library, restroom, and the like. The method comprises the steps of: providing a timing device, as described above, removing by the user the visually prominent timing-key from the timing-key receiver, thereby starting the timer and commencing the time interval the user will be away from the base location, taking by the user the visually prominent timing-key away from the base location, and stopping the timer by mating the visually prominent timing-key with the timing-key receiver. Additionally, the method for tracking a time interval may further comprise the step of the user activating a remote sensing system, as described above, by mating said visually prominent timing-key with said remote timing-key receiver.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows, when considered in conjunction with the associated drawings.